


New world order: River

by Lizzy Landon (Lizzy_Landon)



Series: New World Order [2]
Category: The Strain
Genre: Abraham Setrakian - Freeform, F/M, The Strain - Freeform, Vampires, ephraim - Freeform, quinlan - Freeform, zach goodweather
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Landon/pseuds/Lizzy%20Landon
Summary: After being beheaded by Quinlan, the Master's taken another form, Zach Goodweather. Ephraim refusing to give up hope, and believing that he can cure his son, goes in search of the descendant of the one whom the Occido Lumen speaks of, whose blood can cure the strigoi infection.Thinking that the Master had been ended, along with the order, Quinlan's purpose had been satisfied. He was ready to retire to a life of seclusion, with the woman whom he fell in love with. After the attack at the ball, where many of the world's notable people were in attendance, Quinlan has lost track of Cori, and now has to continue on with his life purpose, of finding and ending the Master. Happiness will have to wait.Cori's on the lam with River, they've run into a silver sword wielding old man, who's uncovered a new way to fight the strigoi. Fighting for their lives and humanity, will River make the ultimate sacrifice as he's being coerced to do, to save her and those that he loves.





	1. River

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my original works of fiction at: LizzyLandon.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I post as I write, please check back for chapter updates.

Hidden under the desk, the worm slowly slithers away in search of a new host. It finds it's mark, a young lab technician, hiding in her office. The incubation period only takes seconds, before it's directing it's new vehicle out of the building and in search of the host that it's been wanting from the first time that he turned Ephriam Goodweather's wife.

"Ma'am, you forgot your things."

She's five feet five inches, auburn haired, pretty but young. Placing my things on the conveyor belt, I catch up to her outside of the market. Offering her the bags she doesn't take them, instead she just stares at me. "Is there something wrong?" 

"A true southern gentleman, I had thought that your kind had been finished off."

"No, not many of us left, but we're still around."

Perhaps I could offer you some type of sustenance for your service."

"Sustenance, you've been out of the game for awhile huh?" I say, with a laugh."

"You must forgive me my poor social skills."

"Oh it's nothing and as tempting as that offer is, my better half would kill me."

"Is that her?" She says, looking past me into the store. Following her gaze, Cori's wrist is being scanned to pay for our supplies. "Yeah, she's the jealous type..." Turning back to give her the bags, she's gone. Scanning the area, she's vanished. "Hey, what are you doing?" Cori's come outside, and is making her way over to me.

"A lady left her bags, I came out here to give them to her, and she vanished."

"Vanished like disappeared, like Casper?"

The look she's given causes her to chuckle. "We've already got the vampires, I'm just waiting on the werewolves, zombies and ghosts to come out."

"That was weird though, let me take these back in." I say, in reference to the woman and her bags.

"Uh uh..."

"What are you a thief now?"

"How is that stealing? She ran off and left you with them, she doesn't want them."

"Terrible."

"Yeah, I know." She says handing me the other bags. "C'mon we gotta hurry, if we want to catch the last rail out." Damn it, i'd forgot about the rails closing early, we're on high alert for a possible strigoi breech. Citizens are coming up drained and mutilated in various communities. No infection outbreak, just dead bodies.

After the attack, Cori and I headed to virginia where my parent's reside. They were never pleased with my choice in women, but her they took an extreme dislike to. She's a southern belle, thats ten brownie points. Swears like a sailor, minus twenty brownie points. Crude, ill mannered, quarrelsome, and callous, were the words used to describe her by my mother at dinner. I was too shocked to even come to Cori's defense.

My surprise turned to genuine panic, when she came to her feet with a humorless laugh. "Well, I guess that's a hell of a lot better than being superficial ass's." I can still hear my mother's sharp intake of breath, and my father's sputtering. That's Cori being polite, and courteous, I thought that I was going to have to dodge a plate and a glass of wine.

We were promptly dismissed, with a reminder for me to not bring her around anymore. Cori said an impromptu farewell with a few choice words, that would've made a pirate blush. All of this over a disagreement concerning the elimination of "the order", and my parent's opinion that "the born" should be destroyed. What am I going to do with her?


	2. Quinlan

My last memory or her, was of her ushering the soldier out of the ballroom. Per her thoughts, she wanted from him what I could not give. The intimate moments that we shared, wasn't enough for her, and so I was compelled to share her with him. A great price to pay for fleeting moments with her. I do not doubt her feelings for me, as I know her thoughts. She cares for me, but she cares for the soldier also. My plan was for us to become established somewhere as far from civilization as possible, minus the soldier. But I know that, that's just a fanciful illusion. He is a part of her life, and so if I am to have her, he will become a part of mines.

A meeting with the "Ancients", and i'm beyond furious. The fools, they would withhold information from me! I did not destroy the crimson worm, his essence and so the "Master" he lives. My plans to live a peaceful, life of seclusion with Cori have been interrupted. I've left her well-being in the hands of the soldier, and trust that he's capable of keeping her safe, his life depends on it. According to the "General", she's secure and I dare not ask where, as I may be tempted to seek her out.

And so I've resumed my mission of finding and ending the "Master". West Virginia is where I left his dismembered vessel, and that is where I am following the trail of drained and mutilated bodies. News travels fast, and bad news travel's even faster. The "Order's" been informed of my failure, and have given me unlimited resources to hunt down the Master and destroy it. We thought that we'd dismantled the "order", but we just took down one branch. They're not too happy with what my brother's and I did, but it was them who struck the first blow, attempting to round us up like cattle. I guess we have an understanding now, "the enemy of my enemy is my friend temporarily".

She's watching me, no staring at me. She's been tasked with showing me around the headquarters of "the order's" old stomping grounds. A look in her direction, and she smiles demurely. Moving around her, her heartbeat accelerates, and she shifts nervously. Her scents intoxicating, predator and prey, she takes a few steps away from me. A mousy creature, petite, attractive and a self proclaimed writer. Vampire romance fanfiction about "the born", I have to smile at that. "Sir, would you like to see the other room?" Her voice's melodic, and quiet in the empty lab. Nodding an affirmative, she leads the way into the room, where I thought that I'd ended the Master. The room's been sanitized, but a closer look and I can see a trail leading from the room. "Those are just offices back there." She says, from behind me. The trail leads into a small cubicle.

"Whose space was this?" 

"I don't know, but I can find out."

West Virginia... Virginia...I'm unable to tell the difference between the two, and the trail stops there. Ava Morrison, the one whom I seek, this is a first. The Master's never taken a female form, It must have been desperate. Video surveillance showed the implantation of the red worm into her, and my guide fainted upon seeing it. Reality versus fiction is a lot harder to digest. Her last scan was at a grocer, and that means that she's keeping her victim alive. She'll have to resurface again and when she does, i'll be waiting.


	3. Cori

ABRAHAM SETRAKIAN:

We're made to wait in the living room as the inspectors make their rounds. This hasn't been done in years, but what with the bodies turning up as they are, daily checks are in order. " What is this?" I ask. They're coming out of our bedroom carrying my sword, the guy behind him has our trunk which holds our arsenal of firearms. We'd hidden the weapons extremely well, there's no way that they could have found it on their own. "We should be asking you that." Says, the man with him. "It's for our protection, and in case we're called to arms again." Says, River. "All firearms were supposed to be relinquished upon your release." States the inspector. "Yeah, but those are mine..." 

"They belong to us." I correct him. 

"Alright, detain both of them then."

We're placed in a paddy wagon, taken to and deposited in separate holding cells. Upset that my plans to try my hand at cooking a pot roast have been delayed, I take a seat in a huff. "Calm down, how long can they really hold us."

"As long as I say." An old man ambles over to us, using a cane for support. "Who are you?" His wizened grey eyes fall upon me for a few seconds, before returning to River. "Take him." 

"What, no!" Reaching through the bars, I try to grab him, and my fingers are lightly rapped by the cane. "Settle down, we just need to test his blood is all." He says. "Is that the requirement now for bookings?" States River, sarcastically as two guards escort him from the room. "You guys aren't government inspectors are you." 

"Is it that obvious?"

"What do you want? I ask.

"Abraham Setrakian, It's a pleasure to meet you Cori." He says, motioning for the guard to unlock the gate. "I've been searching for your friend for a long time."

THE REQUEST:

"Wait...let's get this straight. You're offering... no telling him to voluntarily become a vegetable, so that you can siphon his blood to be used to cure the infected." I state, from my perch on the desk.

"Yes, it'd be honorable of him."

"Ha, tell them no." I say, with an unlady like snort to River.

"No."

"And that's a hell no." I chime in.

"It would be a coma, temporarily. You really don't have a choice."

There's always a choice." I say, eyeing the guards.

"Show them." He says, wearily.

A television's turned on and the display shows a muzzled strigoi being injected with blood. "Your blood." Says, Setrakian. The thing's body starts to spasm, it's head shaking from side to side. "What's happening to it?" Asks River. "A transformation." States old man, coming to his feet with the help of a guard. The strigoi's body halts it's seizure, and is as still as death. "So that's the cure? You killed it. We can do that by removing their heads." I say.

"Watch..."

The eyes come open, the muzzle's removed, and the camera does a close up on the eyes, which are no longer red rimmed. Confusion etched on its features, it looks around at all the faces surrounding it, and then it's eyes come to rest on the camera. "Wha... wha...what..." Says the strigoi. "What the hell?" I exclaim.

Following the old man from the room, River offers him an arm for support, when he starts to teeter unsteadily.

"Within a week the skin color will return to normal, and the hair will start to grow. Two weeks and the stinger will be completely gone, and the genitalia will start to reform." 

"Well that's a plus." I state, from behind them.

"Instantly the desire to feed is no longer compulsory, but until the stinger has disappeared they have to be fed intravenously." 

"Blood?" Inquires River.

"No, nutrients, vitamins..."

What's in my blood, that does this to them?"

"I have no clue, to be honest, but it's passed along through the males in your bloodline." 

"He has a father that's still alive." I offer.

A dirty look from River, and I shrug in response. "Unfortunately, It's passed along on the mother's side." 

Leading us back to the cells, a not so welcome sight greets us. Speak of the devil. Huddled together on a bench are River's parents. "River, what's going on?" They say at the sight of him, immediately going to the bars. "It's okay, mom." He says, reassurringly. Turning to the old man, his anger palpable, I've never seen him this mad. "You took my parents?" 

"Motivation, we need your blood."

"I can donate blood."

"We can harvest more if you were...bedridden."

River's silent, considering his words. You're not going to let us leave, are you?" Asks River, in quiet acquiescence.

"I can't."


	4. River II

MIRAGE:

She's my world, and I love her. From the first day that I met her, I knew that I had to make her mines. Watching as she tries to balance the drink, and snack tray, I'm over to her quickly offering assistance. Smiling brightly, I'm rewarded with a kiss. We'd reached an agreement with the old man, every other week I'm put in a sleep stasis for a few days, so that they can collect my blood. 

With such a momentous revelation as this, I'm surprised that the order hasn't been informed. Surely they can get the cure out to the infected on a massive scale, and far more quickly than the old man. I'm not sure that his objective, is as noble as he makes it out to be.

Taking a seat on my lap, she playfully nips at my ear. "When are we going to get a pool, you promised me one months ago." She inquires, raining light kisses down my neck. "Keep that up, and I'll start digging the hole today." Her light giggle turns into an ear piercing scream.

Our backyard fades away, and darkness surrounds me. I can hear the sound of a machine beeping from far away, and then I hear her voice faintly. "This is total bullshit!"

"Language... Mrs. Haynes."

"It's just Cori, you old geezer."

"He's fine, I assure you."

"He's been under for days, how much freaking blood do you need!"

The sounds of a scuffle can be heard, followed by breaking glass. "Get her out of here!" Shouts the old man gruffly. 

"If he dies, I'm going to kill you!"

THE RESCUE:

I've been reliving the same nightmare over and over, a repeat cycle of the backyard scene. It ends abruptly and I'm nowhere, just darkness. I can hear a machine that must be monitoring my vitals, and the occasional conversation, but mostly darkness and no sounds. The old man must have kept to his word, and refused to let us go. My outcome... a permanent sleep stasis, the bastard.

I don't know how long I've been like this, but I'm worried about Cori and my parents. I've yet to hear her voice again, and... Whoa! The sensation of a loss of equilibrium, causes me to feel sick to my stomach. The sounds of a fight ensues, followed by gunshots. 

Saying a mental prayer, that strigoi's haven't breached the facility, and that I don't get bitten. Well I might survive a bite come to think of it. 

"Wait, we can't move him...We'll have to keep him here, look at his vitals." Says, a woman.

"Shit." Comes a man's voice.

The sound of running feet, and a few more gunshots ring out, before I'm in the backyard again.

Opening my eyes, the light hurts them, and trying to block the light, my arm flops back down weakly. A glance around the room, and I see that Cori's tucked into a chair sleeping. "Cori..." My voice comes out in a hoarse whisper, but she stirs. Trying again, It's louder, and her eyes pop open.

Looking at me wide eyed, she's over to me her arms wrapped around my neck tightly. "Oh my God, you're awake!" 

"Where's... my... parents?"

"They're fine, I'm so happy that you're awake."

"What happened?"

"This man and woman came to rescue you. They locked the guards, well the one's that they didn't kill, and the old man up." 

"I'm concerned... about the reason... why they came..." I say, breathlessly.

"Shh... don't worry about that now, just relax." She says, with a kiss on my forehead.

It takes a week plus for me to be fully restored, the old man kept me drained to the point where I couldn't regain consciousness. I'd never hit an old man, but he deserved the slap that Cori gave him. After an interrogation, he's still sticking to his story "the savior of mankind." 

My rescuers are Ephraim Goodweather, and Alex Green, a "to the point", no nonsense, resistance fighter, who reminds me of a watered down Cori. Eph, as he likes to be called is or was a former CDC employee, who wants my blood to cure his son. How much, he does not know, as the master is currently inhabiting his son's body.

Come to find out, Eph and the old man know each other. They used to be partners in this fight, until Eph stole the Occido Lumen, per the old man. A book that maps out how the master can be ended, and of a lineage of men, that carries the cure for the strigoi infection in their blood.

That man is currently me.


	5. Quinlan II

She was careful, too careful. It must have eaten her up inside to not be able to do as she pleased, hiding, not able to feed conventionally. Standing over the corpses of three inspectors, and the discarded shell of Ava, I see the blood drawing kit, along with a variety of rotting fruits and vegetables. 

By the smell of the bodies, the master's long gone... and since the owner of the residence is missing, one can only assume that he's the master's new host. Inhaling deeply, my heartbeat quickens when I pick up her scent, it's faint but its her's. "Cori." Moving with speed into another room, it's empty... and then I hear him. 

He's in the basement, his back to me, when I come upon him. "Where is she?" My voice startling him, he drops the book that he's leafing through.

Removing his gun, he fires two shots, and dodging them, I have him backed up against the wall struggling to breathe. He knows the general, that's how he found this place. "Ephraim goodweather." I state, backing away to allow him some space. "You must be Quinlan." He says, rubbing his throat.

"Where's Cori?" 

"The woman with the soldier."

"They were taken..." I state, reading him.

"The soldier has the cure, in his blood. The Occido...

"You have the Lumen?"

"It's in a safe place."

"The General has it." I tell him.

"You know, it defeats the purpose of asking if you can read my mind."

With the help of the General, he's been to Cori's and the soldier's home, and then on to here. He's searching for the master, and the reason why is most disturbing.

"He's become the master's new host."

He's silent, as he relives the moments when the master took over his son's body. The unimaginable horror of witnessing his child being overtaken by a parasite, fuels his drive and clouds his judgement. He'd better be careful, or he's going to end up like those inspectors or worse.

"Not for long, I'm going to cure him, and kill it."

We've gone our separate ways, him in search of the soldier and I in search of the master. I'd heard of men with the power to cure the infected, but I've never had any time or need to seek them out. I'll kill the master and end his bloodline for good, the cure is in my sword, when it connects with his host's neck. I hope that the doctor reaches the master before I do, for I'll not hesitate to remove his son's head, to destroy the master's essence.

This fight has gone on long enough, and I'm tired. Her scent on him, tempted me to go with him in search of her, but we'll not have peace until my mission is complete. 

It's time that I paid the General another visit.

THE VISITOR:

The General was more than accommodating, my former friend was a mass of nerves, knowing that I know of his duplicitous nature. Playing and being played by all sides, he gives me a lead to the master's whereabouts, and a quick read let's me know that he has nothing else to offer. 

Taking up residence in an abandoned home, I awake to footsteps lightly going from room to room. The scents feminine, and the predator within me awakens. I can see her clearly in the darkness, moving about on tiptoe, she's armed with a silver sword. 

Tall, slender build, long hair... Dutch is her name.

"I know that you're here." She says, whispering.

"What do you want?" My voice loud in the dark hallway accelerates her heartbeat. "The General sent me, he said that you could use some help, with tracking down the master."

"Did he now?" What could be his true reasoning behind sending, a lovely creature such as her my way. Turning on the lights, yields and even prettier sight which gives way to a long study of her features and attributes on my part.

Mr. Quinlan, I'm Dutch... Dutch Velders."


	6. Cori II

She's petite, pretty, and all smiles when introductions are made. Holding River's hand a tad bit longer than what's necessary, when he offers her his appreciation for interfering with the old man's plans, I can't help feeling a tinge of jealously.

"It's Eph who's owed all of the regard, it was his plan, I just went along with it."

"Well, thank you for going along with it. I'm sure that he couldn't have done it by himself."

"You're welcome." She says, with a smile.

"Okay, so now that the pleasantries are out of the way, what do we do with the old man? I vote for keeping him locked up." I state.

"We can't do that." Says Alex.

"He's a warrior in this fight." Says Eph.

"The old man, he can barely stand without assistance." I say, incredulously.

"He's been fighting this war, way before we even knew that there was a war." 

"So what, we take him with us?" Ask River.

"Yeah, he knows more about the master than we do, and if anything he'll be more of a help than a hindrance."

"Fine." I state, with attitude.

"We're leaving in thirty minutes." Says Eph, as River and Alex leave to go release the old man and the guards. "What?" States Eph, gathering his things. I'm giving him the evil eye, waiting for him to acknowledge that the old man is going to be a problem, in more ways than one. He's ignoring me, working around me, when I stop him, with a hand on the bag. "Can you move, please?" 

"No, what in the hell are we going to do with him, when there's a situation where we have to get out of dodge quickly?" 

"He'll be fine..." He says, moving my hand out of the way.

Studying him, he avoids my gaze. "You're a terrible liar. Why do you need the old man? I mean... It's none of my business..."

"You're right, it's none of your business."

"BUT... if it affects me and River, then I'm going to make it my business."

"Look, the master took something from the old man, his wife and it would give him peace to see his demise, even if he can't be the one to execute it."

We're both silent as I consider his response. "Fine, keep your secrets, I'll find out on my own anyways."

We've gone back to New York, much to my vexation. A place of good memories, where I met River and Quinlan, and a place of horrors, where the master held me hostage. The feel of his abnormally warm, clammy grey skin, still gives me the chills. The plan is botch a rescue attempt, so that "one of them" can get close enough to inject him with River's blood. I'm willing to go along, but I sure as hell ain't no heroine, I've had all that I can take of the monster.

Calling upon the General, he welcomes us with open arms, arms that I want to hack from his lying, double-dealing body. "You're most welcome to stay the night, and you can be on your way in the morning." He says, offering drinks to Eph and Alex.

"I don't trust him." I say, to River from our post in the corner.

"It's just one night." Says River.

Offering us drinks, River takes two, handing one to me. "Your room's still open, it'll be like you never left." Says, the General. His attempt at trying to be sociable fails miserably. "Thank you." Says River, as he makes his way back over to Eph. "I don't want to go back to that room..."

"Bad memory huh... I remember one great memory in particular..." He states, with that charming smirk of his. "It's still early, we can make a few more good ones before we leave."

"I'm up for it, if you are." I state, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll be through in a minute, I'm gonna grab a bottle."

"A few more minutes of waiting and I was about to start without you." His smile doesn't reach his eyes. "What's wrong?" I ask, concerned.

"It's nothing, i'm just tired." He says, sitting on the bed his back to me.

"Well... it's nothing that a hot shower can't cure." I state, straddling him. Removing his shirt, while softly nipping at his lips, his response is slow, gently teasing my lips with his tongue. Controlling my dominant nature to take control and move things along hard and fast, I let him lead. 

Stripping me down to my panties and bra, his fingers find my bud lightly stroking me through my panties. I'm quickly maneuvered onto my back, his kisses moving down my neck. Inhaling sharply at the sensations coursing through my body, his kisses heightens my arousal. Slowly moving downwards, his tongue makes a connection with my nipple and the bra's quickly discarded.

My breathing coming quickly, body trembling with anticipation as his lips slowly make their way down, his tongue makes a connection with my nub, and an orgasmic wave hits. His tongue circling, induces moans, his name comes from my lips, as he gently and rapidly pleasures my sex. "Don't... stop..." I manage, my orgasm cresting. His tongue teasing my clit, warm and wet, my body convulsing my release, as he licks the dew of my essence.

THE REVELATION:

We've been directed to a firehouse by the General. It seems to be deserted, until a warning shot's fired. "Hey!" I Yell, as we take cover. "We're here to see Quinlan!" Yells River. There's no further communication on their end. "Should we go in?" I ask.

"Sure, i'll be right behind you." Says, Eph.

The door opens and a blonde appears. Who the hell is this bitch? "Come in, "Q's" waiting." She says. "Q?" I state.

"Dutch?"

"Eph?"

"This is just one big reunion, huh?" Says, Alex.

We've informed Quinlan of the plan and he's accepting of it, somewhat... "A half-breed strigoi, a couple of humans, one frail and near death, drives up to the masters headquarters, armed with silver swords, bombs, and guns. In this scenario, I see maybe only two of us walking away, if not running away from the place, me and the cure." He says, in reference to River.

"The master's not stupid, he'll have a sentinel of the corrupted guarding him, and not the lower ranking of them." He adds. "We think it'll work." Says Alex. "What do you have to gain from this? You, who's so willing to lay her life on the line, and for what?" Asks, Quinlan.

"For what's right, for us humans... I lost a brother, who i'll bury as soon as we kill the master. I want to bury my brother, soon." She says.

"And you?" He asks, Dutch.

"I just like fighting the Strigoi, gives me a purpose."

His eyes come to rest on me, and I know what he's doing, reading me, and then his eyes lock with River's for a few moments. "I'll call my brothers to help us, I plan on surviving this."

"Good, now how's about a drink to liven up the mood. It's been a pleasure being here with you "Q", but you have definitely got to loosen up!" If she calls him "Q" one more time... "Quinlan making his way over to me is intercepted. I'm straining to hear them above the blonde's and Alex's chattering, and have to settle for trying to read their lips.

"How long is that going to take?" Asks, an eager Eph, whispering.

"A day or two at the most." Responds Quinlan.

"We'll give them a day, and then we have to leave with or without them."

"Are you that eager to sacrifice everyone's life in here for your son?"

"One day." Says, Eph with finality.

What...what has happened to Eph's son, and what isn't he telling everyone? "Are you done being nosy, or are you so fascinated with Quinlan, that you can't keep your eyes off of him?" Inquires River. "I'm done being nosy, something's happened to Eph's son." I state. "Yeah, everyone's lost at least one loved one in this fight." He responds, pulling me to him.

"You?" I ask, my arms circling his neck.

"No, I've been lucky."

My thoughts drift back to my mother, and a sadness overtakes me. "Hey... don't do that, I didn't mean to..."

"You've had her long enough, soldier." Says Quinlan.


	7. River III

THE REVELATION CONT'D:

Relinquishing her to Quinlan, Alex keeps me company, outside we watch as a few fireworks light up the sky. "I'd forgotten that today was the fourth". She says, refilling our glasses. "Yeah, there's so much going on..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Is that what you told her? You'll feel better if you talk about it, I guarantee it."

"It's nothing." I say, wanting her to just let it be. "It's what the old man told you right?"

"What do you know about that?"

"I'm not stupid, a thimble full may be all thats needed for the lower strigs, but the master...he may need a lil bit more."

If she only knew, the old man thinks that he's going to need all that I have, plus my soul. The sacrificial lamb, as the Lumen states. We could end it all, with just one life, mines. 

I'm not sure that I'm that man, I can't go willingly to the guillotine. "There's another way... we can win this fight, without you giving your life."

"How did you know..."

"Your woman isn't the only nosy chick, who can read lips."

I offer a small laugh. "Mmm...and she is only lucky chick."

"I'm the one that's lucky."

"Well when you're ready for a "one man woman", or just a distraction, im here for you. Tomorrow may be the last day for some of us, might as well seize the moment. She's not spending the night alone, why should you?"

I dare not say anything, as anything I say will be held against me, according to the laws of Cori. Finishing off her drink, she pauses next to me, a light touch on my arm, an invitation... she waits for my response.

Stretching my arm I touch a warm body, and reaching to pull her to me, she willing melts into my embrace. Her body melding into mines, snuggling closer, I know that something's wrong. My eyes pop open, and inhaling deeply, the scent isn't hers. "Shit... " I say, finally looking at her.

"What?"

"We didn't..." I state, and pulling the covers back. 

"You must have been dreaming..." She says, pulling the covers back over her. "I was throwing it at you every which way, and you wouldn't bite."

Rolling onto her stomach, she pulls the covers around her, exposing me. "Then why am i naked?"

"I tried to take it, and you wouldn't cooperate. When a woman invites you to her room, it's not to talk." Burying her head into the covers, I'm at a loss for words. 

Grabbing my clothing, and quickly dressing I head for the door, shoes in hand, pants unbuckled, and run right into Dutch.

"Oh... I was looking for Alex..."

Trying to look behind me, I close the door on her prying eyes.

"She's asleep." I state trying to side step by her. 

"Uh huh... I thought you and the "asshole" were a couple."

"It's not what you think."

"No...? Well since everyone's sharing, I might as well have some fun too... She's an asshole, but she's a pretty asshole." She says, to my retreating back.

The reinforcements will be here tomorrow, and then we can make our assault upon the master.


	8. Quinlan III

THE REVELATION CONT'D:

Making contact with my brother's, they'll arrive soon, to assist with the suicide mission. If the humans want to die, who am I to interfere. My concern is for Cori, she's been reckless in my absence. I'd given her a severe rebuking, to which she left me and sought residence with the soldier for the night.

The humans milling about the compound are a sorry looking militia, if I ever saw one. The old man's war-weary and fading fast, the resistance fighter is courageous, but lacks experience, and the Doctor... well he's probably going to get everyone killed.

"Where's Cori?" Asks the soldier, entering the room.

"I thought that she was with you?" I state.

"I haven't seen her." Says Dutch.

"I left her with you." He says, to me.

"And she left me, and went to you last night."

"No... she didn't.

His words cause my heart to skip a beat, this woman is going to be the death of me. She's gone and done, what I specifically advised her to stop doing. Now it's evening and she hasn't returned.

"Wait, has anyone seen Eph? Asks, Alex.

"What did we miss?" Inquires, the animated Doctor, coming into the room with a smiling Cori. "Where were you?" The soldier's question is dripping with jealousy. I don't have to read her to know where she's been, and reading the Doctor, he went with her on her all night excursion.

"I was out, with Eph."

"All night, and... all day?"

"Don't worry about where I was, where were you? I went to your room and you weren't there, last night."

"Oh... this is going to be good." States, Dutch.

"Zip it Goldilocks..." States, Cori.

"You're mad at me, I'm not the one...."

"Stay out of this, Dutch." Warns, the soldier."

"No... let her speak, you're not the one, what?"

I pick it up from the resistance fighter, he was with her last night. Dutch remains silent, from the unpleasant looks cast in her direction by Alex.

"Being that London Barbie, has nothing more to add..."

"London Barbie? You're insulting me, and i'm not the one cheating on you."

"What?" 

"How is it that you're not woman enough to keep a human and a half-strig from straying? The man I can understand, but the half-strig doesn't have the necessary tools to stray."

Now i'm being insulted, how did I get pulled into this petty squabble? 

"Cheating with who?" Asks, Cori. Her eyes darting from face to face. Everyone's silent as the old man struggles to his feet, and makes a slow but steady exit. 

"It... was a mistake." Says, the soldier. Wrong response. I'm over to her, before she can pull the gun. Removing it from her person, she latches onto my shirt. Her attempts to retake it, is almost comical. 

"I didn't touch her." 

"I saw him leaving her room this morning, didn't even have time to buckle his pants." Instigates, Dutch. Her words have Cori fighting against my restraint of her, to get to him. "And what about you!" She says, trying to shove me backwards.

"I didn't do anything."

"Except eyeball me with those weird strigoi eyes of yours."

Beautiful on the outside, and ugly on the inside, comes to mind.  
"I may be part strigoi, but I am a male. I do find beauty pleasing to look upon." I would have been rewarded with a slap, If I wasnt quick to catch her arm mid-strike. "While you're passing those around, maybe I should give you one." I state, releasing her arm. "Try it!" I can only sigh in exasperation, I think that I'm starting to get ulcers, and I don't even think that I can get those.

"She's been hunting and killing the corrupted at night." In the common area, the soldier has requested my knowledge on her whereabouts during the night. "That's dangerous, why would she do that?"

"Maybe she hasn't fully recoved from her mother's death, as we'd thought. Maybe... killing them brings her some form of gratification, temporarily."

"Well all that's got to stop, she can't risk her life for vengeance."

"I tried, she'll stop on her own accord."

"Well, I just love how you can be so nonchalant about it."

That woman isn't going to send me to an early grave. If I had hair, it would be gray by now. 

"Do what you will with the information." I say, in parting.


	9. Cori III

It's dark when I leave the building, quinlan has lost it, I'd never seen him in such an agitated state. He knows of my late night escapades, and demands that I stop. I can't, killing the strigoi is therapeutic... As long as there are strigs, I'll not have peace. Leaving the safe zone, and going a few blocks, I encounter a strig, or he encounters me, his purring alerts me of his presence, and shining my flashlight, his stinger comes forth, and I hack it off. It doesn't take long for word to get around, as two more show up, attacking In unison. Removing the head of one, the other barrels into me knocking me off of my feet. Quick and strong, she pins me to the ground, the disgusting sound of her stinger disgorging, the sound of a gun firing, and her eye socket explodes. 

Tossing her off of me, I check my body for worms. "What the hell are you doing out here?" It's Eph, shining his light on me as I remove my shirt. "Check my back." I say turning around, still doing a frontal check. Shining the light all over me, as I imagine the worms invading my body, I physically try to shake the thought away. "Hold still..." I'm thoroughly disgusted and afraid, that my hotheadedness could have cost me my life.

"You're fine." 

"Are you sure? I inquire, still checking.

"Yeah, what are you doing out here?"

I don't have time to answer, as a unholy scream pierces the air. "C'mon, it's not safe." 

We're camped out in a small house, awaiting the morning. Eph's posted up by the window, keeping watch. "You know this was stupid, and dangerous." He says, in a hushed tone. " What, me coming out here, or you following me?"

"I saw you sneak out and curiosity got the best of me."

"Well, I'm glad you did... thanks."

Peering hard into the darkness outside of the window, he grabs his gun. 

"Don't thank me just yet, we gotta move."

"What is it?" I ask, coming to my feet quickly, and going to the window. I can make out the outlines of five bodies in the dark, moving quickly towards our hideout. "Shit!"

He leads the way out the back door.

"I parked a few blocks over!" He yells, as we're sprinting down the street. A few blocks! We're running for our lives, when more strigs join the pursuit. I'm falling behind, and have to use my gun on two of them. "One more block!" Yells Eph, disappearing behind a corner. "Wait!" How did he get so far ahead of me? 

Rounding the corner, he's gone, and so I follow the alley to the end. Right or left... Right or left... "Right!" Comes his voice from far away, as a strig's stinger's aimed at me. Shooting it in the face, I follow the direction his voice came from. I'm out of breath, and not sure that I'll make it, when a pair of headlights greet me. "C'mon!"

My adrenaline's pumping, I'm still shaken from the encounter, and I don't want to go back to the firehouse. Back in the safe zone, we head to a bar, two lemon drops and a french martini later, we're holed up in someone's home.

Showered and dressed in the female resident's clothing, I join Eph in the living room. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, a whole lot better." I state, taking the offered drink.

"Do you mind me asking, what that was about?"

"It's personal..."

"Well...I saved your life, and almost lost mines following you... I'd say, that we're on a personal level."

"My mother was killed by the master..."

"And so you do some dangerous shit, to avenge her?"

"No, it helps with the pain...killing them..."

"Well, I'm sure that she wouldn't want you doing this, find another outlet."

"Easier said than done, take a walk in my shoes, then you can come to me with your Dr. Phil bullshit."

"I lost my wife to the stigoi infection."

"I'm sorry for your loss." I state, uncaringly.

"Yeah, and now the master has my son."

That's what he's been hiding, why he's so eager to go after the master?

"The master's inhabiting his body."

His revelation leaves me speechless, I can't imagine the pain, of the loss of a child, a monster invading his body. "I'm going to get him back." He says, with a nod of his head. "I am." I'm ashamed of myself, for the way that I'm dealing with the death of my mother, putting my life in danger, because of my grief and anger. I feel his pain, and going to him, I embrace him. My arms around him, he returns the hug, my body trembling as the tears fall, he holds me even tighter.

"We're going to help you get him back..."


	10. River IV

She's refused my attempts to talk to her, and explain my side, responding with silence or drawing her gun, which causes me to retreat. "I've royally fucked up." I say, to no one in particular. "Well, look at the bright side, now you can screw Alex, because technically you're not together anymore." Says Dutch, entering the room.

"Thanks to you." I state.

"Oh please, like it's my fault that you can't keep it in your pants."

I've never put my hands on a woman, but she's pushing it. "What are we discussing?" Inquires Eph, with Cori entering behind him, I've noticed that they've been spending a lot of time together. He goes straight to the bar, pouring drinks.

"How men royally screw us over, what do you think Cori, is it the blue or the white collar men that does the most screwing?"

"Well, I prefer the blue collar men."

"And just when I was starting to like you, you go and say something hurtful like that. He says, passing her a drink.

"Let me finish... Let me finish..." She says, smiling.

Their flirtatious behavior invokes my suspicions. 

"A girl doesn't know what she's getting with a white collar man, when he makes love to you, he makes love to you, and when he's screwing you, he makes love to you. A girls confused, and more than likely hurt in the end. But, with a blue collar man, when he makes love to you, he makes love to you, and when he's screwing you, he's "royally"... screwing you." Sharing a laugh with Dutch, Quinlan enters the room.

Her disappointments evident for just a second, before she takes a seat next to Eph. "Team blue, huh?" 

"Oh, don't look at me like that."

"What?"

"With those beautiful eyes." She says.

"Huh?"

"Oh C'mon, you know that they're dreamy."

"What..." He says, with a laugh.

Looking at me, with a smug look as she takes a sip of her drink, I quell the compulsion to wrap my hands around Dutch's neck.

"You know if I didn't know any better, I'd think that you were flirting with me."

"No... that can't be."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't have a stinger."

"Sure I do, that's just not what I call it.

She and Dutch burst out in a fit of giggles.

The born showed up as promised, and Eph was ready and raring to go. Far from the safe zone, with the sun shining brightly, we ended up in front of a castle outside of new york. "Oh my god... this is beautiful...." States Cori, staring in awe at the enormous building, and well kept grounds. "Yeah, too bad we gotta fuck it up." says Eph. We walk right in through the front door, I thought that there would have been guards waiting.

The inside is a modern, upscale, rockstar pad, blended with the old historical mix of the 16th, 17th, and 18th centuries. Everyone's alert and ready, except Cori who's distracted by the stunning elegance of the residence. "Let's try not to cause too much damage, people." I state. I know her...she wants this as her home, and if we do survive this, I'll have to make a request for it.

Our perusings interrupted by a lone strigoi, exiting a room carrying linen. "Seriously?" Says Cori, driving her sword through its stomach and then removing its head.

Another charges at us, followed by a slew of what looks to be domestic strigs. They're quickly put to rest as their heads are hacked off. "We need to split up, I dont want to be here when it gets dark." States Dutch. 

"We have plenty of time, and splitting up is idiotic, it deviates from the plan. Says Cori.

"Who are you calling an idiot?"

"Ladies...can we pause the bickering and get back to the task at hand? Says Quinlan, making his way down a hall. "What is it?" Asks Cori, from by his side. He's staring down the steps, that leads to a closed door.


	11. Quinlan IV

Cori's disappointment in me has flowed over into the next day. Shes become a mute when in my presence, which isn't such a bad thing. Her attempts at trying to awaken my jealous nature, falls short, as I can read her. 

Her interest in the Doctor is highly exaggerated, but it does serve to anger and confuse the soldier. He's up to his neck in it with her, and neither of us are doing well in the "forgave and forgotten" department, but at least she seems to be coming around.

I'm in my room, planning a trip out of the safe zone to feed, when Cori enters. She's not in one of her vindictive moods and reading her, I know what she wants. Closing the door quietly behind her, its been awhile since I've tasted her. I'm hungry, and on impulse want to quickly satisfy my need, but she hasn't been on her best behavior of late, so she'll have to work for it.

She's watching me from the door, unsure... Now that's a first. Shifting uncomfortably from my silent observation of her from across the room, she becomes angry that I don't indulge her.

"You know why i'm here."

"Of course."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"I want you to ask."

"I'm not begging you."

I don't know how her need for me to bite her, is even greater than my hunger, for her thoughts are ripe with salacious sexual acts that involves my strigoi tongue. 

"We'll see..."

The quick transportation of moving her from the door, to the bed leaves her breathless, and ends with my body pressing hers into the bed. Her lips meeting mines quickly, and hungrily, forces the monster inside to come forth. Pulling away from her, I force it back, as her body moves with unease beneath mines. " You're too hot..." She says, pushing me away, before resuming her attack upon my body. Raining light kisses down my chest, I halt her attempts to disrobe me.

"No? Well lucky for you, that I'm starved for your attentions." She whispers playfully, her tongue making its way down the sensitive part of my neck. A quick deep breath to calm the monster within, before her clothings ripped away from her body. Roughly pushing her back onto the bed, I want to see her in her natural state.

She's still, watching me as the back of my hand caresses her face, and slowly moves downwards. Her sharp intake of breath as I brush past her breast, gently circling the tip, causes my temperature to rise. With both hands on her body, my nails lightly rake down her stomach. Her body quaking with need, the scent of her arousals too tempting, and I can no longer contain it.

"Do it... please..."

Her hand on mines, stops me from turning her face away. "I want to see." She's seen me feeding once before, in the tunnel. I've yet to let her see me like that again. "I don't want to see your rejection."

"What... I'm attracted to your strigoi anatomy. I love you, as you are, and I want to see you, as you are."

Her words, although they're meant to offer me comfort, fail miserably. I've been shunned by females before, during my gladiator days. Wealthy women seeking perversions of the flesh, called upon me to feast upon their bodies, in the most depraved ways.

My refusal ended in vicious words, insults and one death. The senator had me publicly whipped, when the masses demanded my head. I didn't have to endure it, but I did to reassure them that I was somewhat human. Our friendship ended the same way wars were waged and fights began, over a woman. 

"Let me enjoy you, for now."

Turning her gaze from mines, she inhales deeply at my bite.

She's by my side, as I'm listening to the chatter behind the door, a few dozen nesting. The General's led us to his lair and he's here, I can feel him. Lifting two of the bombs from her person, I toss them into the darkness, quickly closing the door. The response is two muted bangs, followed by a collective high pitch wailing. "This should hold them for awhile."

"Where's the Master?" Asks Eph.

"If you have to choose, I trust you to make the right decision." I state.

"What are you talking about?" Inquires Cori, taking my hand in hers.

A silent communication from my brothers, and we leave the humans to fend for themselves.

"Wait!

"Shit!"

I hear in parting.

 

Following his call, we end up in a ballroom. "Is this to be the final showdown?" I state, upon entering the room. The boy, short of stature, young...stands on the outskirts of a small sea of the corrupted. "My son... even in this body, I'll easily dispatch you." 

"Hopefully after I've been wore down from the fight against your minions. Sad... I always knew you were a coward." 

"Destroy them!" He commands, his voice loud and angered.

Seven in number, we go up against the horde of corrupted.


	12. Cori IV

He's left us, and his words still replay in my mind. Choose between who, and what? The decision's been made, so we must follow through. We have no clue as to where Quinlan and the others went, but we follow the direction that they went in.

Strigs popping up in hallways and upon our entrance into rooms, we end them. It's a simple task, of ending the scattered infected, but the real fight has already begun, as we open the door to a massive room, where the infected lay headless. 

The Born can be seen fighting their way through a vast amount of strigs, and Dutch quickly shuts the door on the skirmish. "What the hell are you doing? I ask?

"Wait... wait...wait... did you see how many there were, there's too many."

"Open the damn door, we can't let Quinlan and them..."

"No, she's right..." Says Eph, interrupting me. 

"How many silver bombs do we have?" Inquires Alex.

"We can't throw silver in there, Quinlan and the born are in there."

"We can't stand here twiddling our fucking thumbs either." Says River.

"All in favor of using the bombs?" Ask Eph.

"Me."

"Yeah." 

Eph raises his hand, and all eyes are on River waiting. He's taking too long, and so I try to get to the door, to warn Quinlan, when River stops me. "Do it!" He yells, holding me as I attempt to break free of his embrace.

"Quinlan!" I scream, as the door's opened and the bombs are tossed in. "Quinlan!" 

There's a series of bangs, and then a pause before the screeching. "It's now or never folks." Says Eph, reopening the door. 

Releasing me, I shove River away from me, before quickly following Eph into the room. Strigs are laid out on the floor screeching in pain, their bodies contorted. We go about it as quickly as we can, ending them. I'm searching for Quinlan, when I notice the boy, he's watching me.

"Eph!"

Following my gaze to the boy, he's now watching Eph, and a demonized smile lights his face, before he disappears out of a door. "Wait!" I yell, to his back as Eph goes after him. We have no choice but to follow him.

Running down a series of hallways, and up a flight of stairs, we end in a hallway with closed doors on both sides. Eph enters a room searching, while we buddy up and search other rooms. "I'm sorry, but it had to be done." Says River, following me into a room. 

"River... I don't want to talk about it right now, let's just get through this."

"I feel like I'm losing you."

"Yeah, what gave it away?"

"Look, nothing happened between me and Alex, I told you."

"I know, but that still doesn't explain why you were in her room. I'm sure that she didn't drug you and drag you there."

"I gotta admit that her offer was tempting. I'm a lil bit jealous, when you go to him, and do god knows what with him... and I did go to her room with the intention of sleeping with her, but I couldn't follow through. I tried to get drunk enough to do it, but I over did it and passed out."

"Okay, so I owe her an ass whooping, and you a shot in the ass, we'll be even then."

I want to laugh at his expression, but laughing would only take away from the seriousness of the situation. I go back to searching instead, and leave him standing there.

Entering another room, River doesn't follow me, and it's for the best. I love him, but if my situation with Quinlan is too much to deal with, then we'll have to end our relationship. I'm not choosing between them, I can't.

We're moving from room to room, when I don't recall Eph leaving the first room that he went into. River's with Dutch, and Alex, when I make my way quickly to his room. "Eph?" It's dark, the hallway's light offers little to no visibility into the room. "Eph?" Too late, I hear the purring and am immediately pulled into the darkness. A hand muffles my scream, and trying to fight my attacker is useless, as it's strong. Holding me tightly, I know that it's not human, and i'm struggling to get loose, but mentally preparing for a stinger. "Calm down." His voice calms me, and I want to hug him, but he has me pinned, my back to him.

Hearing the screams, and yells from Dutch, Alex, and River, I try to get to them, but Quinlan's keeping me in the room. There's the sound of gun fire, and then an eerie quietness, that causes my heart to sink. Quinlan's still, holding me hostage and then I sense it, danger.


	13. River

Upon waking, Dutch and Alex are laid out on the floor unconscious. Last I remember, we were overtaken by the boy. My warning came to late, as I was the first to see him standing in the doorway.

Coming at us fast, knocking Dutch backwards into the wall, with a swipe of his hand, she falls flat. The resounding thud causes me to cringe.

Alex managed to get off two shots, that he expertly dodged, before hitting her in the chest with such force, that I don't think she's going to get to bury her brother.

No words, just a loud ringing in my ears, that brings me to my knees, with a painful groan. "I want to see the look on her face, when she sees what you've become." 

The pinch of the stinger, is alarmingly painful. My teeth clenched, I have no choice but to submit, as the ringing is never-ending, I collapse.

Checking Alex, she's alive and moving over to Dutch, she stirs when my hand makes a connection with her neck. "Dutch, you have to get up, I gotta find Cori." 

Sitting up, she's a bit out of it, and going back to Alex, I gently try to coax her back to wakefulness. "Alex... " Her eyes fluttering, they open and im relieved that she's okay. "Can you sit up?" 

"She does so slowly, a hand going to where she was hit. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...Where's Eph?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I'm done... I'm about to get the hell out of here." Says, Dutch.

"You two can go, I have to find Cori."

Helping me lift Alex to her feet, I touch the area where I was bitten. I don't feel different, but I have to know for sure. Am I one of those things, can I become one of them?

"You two gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, we'll be waiting until dusk, then we're leaving. Says Dutch, straining to support Alex's weight.

Making my way back to the room where Eph was searching it's empty and heading back down stairs, I encounter a few strigs. 

Quickly putting them to rest, my vision starts to blur. Shaking my head to clear it up, images start to form. I can see Eph, apprehended a stinger in his neck, it retracts, and I realize that I'm seeing through the eyes of a strig.

And not just any strig, the master... Eph's talking but I can't hear him, the floor comes into view, followed by blood and bile. "What the fuck."

He's sick.... the master's sick! A hands thrown up in self defense, and it's quickly removed. I'm staring at a wrist gushing white blood and worms.

Quinlan's standing before him, and his mouth form words, that I can't read. Eph comes back into view, and he's struggling against his bonds, fear evident in his eyes. One hand comes loose and he quickly frees himself.

Cori's gun trained on him, he stops his advancement towards Quinlan. The Master must be speaking, as they're all watching him. "You bit him?" I make out those three words from her, before im staring at the ceiling. 

Quinlan's raised sword is the last thing i see, before the link is broken.

They burnt his body, and set the castle aflame. I left, as I felt the changes within, into what, I had no clue. I was changing, and wanted to be as far away as i could from those i loved.

Thanks for reading!

Coming soon!

 

NEW WORLD ORDER: QUINLAN 

Lets go back in time, to when Quinlan was known as "Quintus Sertorius", the gladiator, the fifth hybrid. As he and Cori hunt River, a new breed of hybrid vampire, his story is told. He's made an offer to trade his immortality for a mortals life. Live out the rest of his days in a human form, or keep his immortality and watch the one he loves wither and die, never able to truely possess her.

River, the master's bite has transformed him, inhuman speed, strength, mind compulsion, and an insatiable thirst, are the gifts/curse endowed upon him. He can change strigs into humans and humans into hybrids, and giving the gift of immortality to another, he wants to change Cori. What good is a life of immortality, if you can't share it with the one you love?

The hunters have now become the hunted... Eph's son was taken by the Master, and murdered by Quinlan and Cori, thats the way he sees it. River could have changed his son, given him his life back, but they took that away from him. Recruiting Dutch and Fet, they're on the hunt for a murderess, a half-strig and a vampire hybrid. The war ends with all three of their deaths.

to be continued...


End file.
